


No. 19 Mourning a Loved One

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Takes place after The Gates of Hell. The Hunters of the Round Table mourn Lancelot, each in their own way
Relationships: Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	No. 19 Mourning a Loved One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I promise this is the last fic in the series about death. I'm done breaking my own heart

Everyone reacted differently to Lancelot’s death. Gwen, ever the well-adjusted one of the group, made an appointment with a grief counselor. She dragged Arthur along with her too when she saw that he wasn’t coping either. Lancelot had been important to both of them not just for who he was and because he was their friend, but for what he represented in their lives. For Gwen, he had been her first love. To Arthur, he was the first hunter he'd worked with that wasn't a Man of Letters legacy and had shown him the strength and unique skills of self-taught hunters. With the help of the grief counselor though, both of them were able to move forward healthily from his death.

Leon took it upon himself to inform the wider community of hunters that the Gates of Hell had been closed. Percival, arguing that Lancelot wouldn’t want any of them to be alone, went with him. His friends had been the most important part of the deceased hunter's life. They stopped at road houses, popular hunter bars, and every genuine occult shop they could find. Each of them broke down at least once while the other waited in the car; Percival in the arms of a psychic named Finna when she said she already knew and that she was sorry for his loss, and Leon in the middle of a bar. He didn’t come out for three hours and he was drunk when he did finally emerge.

Gwaine and Elyan went on a five month long trip hunting down every single demon they could find left on Earth. Lancelot had given his life to make sure no more humans were killed by demons or sold their soul to them, and they were determined to make sure that came true. Eventually, the trail ran cold. It was hard to tell if this was because they had exorcised every demon not already in Hell or if the ones that were left had started trying to lay low to avoid the two hunters in their rampage.

Gaius has lost so many people that by now, he knew how to deal with the grief. Little changed visibly, except as he tried to support Merlin more.

The secretary took it hardest out of everyone. Not only had Lancelot been his best friend, but also his confidante and one of the only people who really knew him. Gaius knew too, of course, but he didn't come on hunts with them, and anyway, he was more of a father figure than a friend. Lancelot had been Merlin's anchor and support, the one who rescued him as well as being rescued, who made sure he got enough rest, that he knew he was valued. Who helped him come up with excuses about his powers but also encouraged him to use them. He never had to hide himself with Lancelot.

After the funeral, Merlin had been the one to collect the ashes. He'd gone alone to scatter them over a lake Lancelot loved, the same lake where Freya's ashes were scattered. The two of them would have liked each other, he decided. They were both brave and accepting and, above all, they were kind. Hopefully they could meet in heaven. Keep each other company. Lancelot had always hated to be alone.

With a heavy heart, Merlin began to make his way home. Lancelot wouldn't want him to be lonely in his grief.


End file.
